Survivor Dogs Snippets
by Ookami623
Summary: Just some survivor dogs snippets . Characters belong to Erin Hunter .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello , everyone ! Here are a couple of Survivor Dogs snippets . You are welcome to make requests or tips in the review section . Anyways , enjoy the story . **

** Mickey x Moon **

Mickey was on the patrol team . He kept cocking his head from angle to angle , trying to see ahead of the pack . But he was getting tired . " Hey , Mickey ! I got a surprize for you ! " Bella barked . Mickey turned his head towards her . Bella moved her paws in the air , sending rocks and dust at the dog . Mickey shook dust out of his fur and growld . Bella laughed at him . " Oh , Bella ! Just stop ! " Muckey rolled his eyes . " Lucky , I'm just gonna go take a walk by myself " Mickey said . He walked down a grassy trail and laid on a flat rock . He looked at his reflection in the water . " I really am not that important " The border collie said , hanging his head . Mickey heard a snap and twisted his head , his ears cocking . " Who's there ? " Mickey growled . Moon walked out of a clump of bushes and sighed . " Moon , what are you doing here ? " Mickey said . " Oh , just taking a break from the patrol " She said . Mickey looked down . He realized that Moon and He were alot alike . " Hey Moon " Mickey said , his stomach twisting with pain . " Yes Mickey ? " Moon said . " I - I Love you " he said . Moon blushed . But she touched noses with him and curled up next to him . Mickey licked her head and they watched the sun set . 9 months later , Mickey had got back from patrol duty amd saw Moon with 10 bundles of life next to her . " Our babies " Moon said . " They made it " . Mickey smiled and licked her fur . " They are pretty , like you " Mickey said . Moon smiled and licked her head . The two dogs watched as their pups played . Mickey would never forget this day as his eyes filled with happy tears .

**And that was my first snippet . Sorry if it was crappy , but who cares ?! Y'all DEaL WITH IT . Anyways , I got the idea of this fanfic from a Survivor Dogs fanfic about Moon x Mickey . Thos was fun to make for just an idea . As i said , You are all welcome to make reqeusts with OC's . Until the next chapter , Byeeeeeeee !**


	2. Arrow x Bella ( request )

**_Hey ya'll . This is a request from Christian gibson 1 ( Arrow x Bella ) . Hope you enjoy . _**

**_WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE !_**

**_A_**lpha was trotting in a path . The path was very dusty , though it smelt like berries . The leader lifted up his head and snorted . He could smell Bella and knew what that ment . He quickly bounded towards the way , seeing her paw prints . Once he arrived at the destination , Alpha gasped . He saw Bella nosing Arrow's cheek . " **HEY !** " He barked . Arrow perched his head up , seeing the husky mad . " Arrow , look out ! " Bella cried . Arrow spun around to see Alpha flying in the air , his teeth open . Arrow dodged his hit . Alpha's nose slammed against the floor . Blood began to drip from it . " Your gonna pay for that ! " Alpha snarled . Pinning the doberman to the ground , Arrow snarled as he tried to get away from the Husky . Alpha slashed Arrow's shoulder . " Owwwww ! " He screamed . Alpha knew what he was doing and it was right . Meanwhile , Bella stood on a patch of grass , staring . Her mate was being torn to peices in front of her . She could not take this anymore . As he was killing Arrow , Alpha heard a howl . He saw Bella's body in the air , teeth bared . Alpha gasped . Bella landed right on top of him . Hearing a crunch on his shoulder , Alpha felt a great pain in his shoulder and howled . Bella slashed at his shoulder . Arrow watched in amazement . " Wow . I did not know she could fight like that " Arrow thought Just the , He raced up to Alpha and pained his shoulder . " That's it , Arrow ! " . Alpha recovered his wounds and threw Bella on the floor . Bella cried in pain . " Bella ! " Arrow cried . Seeing his mate in pain was horrible . Without any thought , Arrow leaped on Alpha . He clamped his jaws around Alpha's neck . Alpha snarled . " Stop ! " he snarled . Arrow heard a loud snap and dropped Alpha's courpse . He just had to take care of Bella ...

When he bought her to the den , Arrow raised his head . " B-Bella ? " He winced , nuzzling her cheek . Bella laid still . Arrow touched her ear with a paw . Bella still did not budge . Tears began to stroll down Arrow's cheeks and he cried . " Oh , Bella " he said , laid on the floor , and whimpered . Just as he thought it was over , A cough was heard . " A-Arrow " Bella said weakly . Arrow smiled and licked her cheek . " I missed you baby " He said . Bella smiled and licked his cheek . " Arrow , Let's have some pups " she said . Arrow grinned . " Let's go somewhere private " he said and took her . In a flash , They were in their own world .

_**And that is the second chapter . It is sort of longer then chapter 1 . Anyways , i hope you all enjoyed that . Rules will apply in Chapter 3 . Thanks UwU **_


	3. Rules and Request forms

**_Hey , friends ! In order to make a request , fill out the following forms : _**

**_ ( lemons )_**

_**1 . M x Fem **_

_**2 . Love lust rape ( pick one of the followings ) **_

_**3 . Short summary of the lemon . **_

_**4 . WAIT !**_

_**NOTES : More then two dogs are allowed at a time . Please note that i will not be accepting gay or lesbain couples ! It may take a while for me to write these stories , so PLEASE BE KIND ! Ocs will ot be allowed right now ! thanks OWO **_

_** ( snippets ) **_

_**1\. Male x Female **_

_**2\. No gay or lesbian pairs . ( Ocs will be accepted in this time ! ) **_

_**NOTES : NONE ! **_


	4. Lucky x Bella ( Love )

_**My first lemon request . If you do not like lemon fanfics , then don't read . Leave a POSITIVE review and leave a request !**_

Fiery was leading a small hunting patrol . _curse you , _ Lucky muttered , happening to be taunted by Mickey . He hung his head in shame . The Golden Retriever felt ashamed of himself for not using his battle skills . As he sat down , Lucky waved his paw in the water and looked in ._**Earth dog , I know I stranded from my hunting patrol . I feel ashamed . I - **_Lucky heard something in the bushes and his ears caught a sound . The dog stood on three legs , A four leg folded , and he twisted his lips into a snarl .'' You , Show yourself , you monster ! ''The Golden Retriever barked . His eyes made out the shape of a yellow pelt and Bella appeared from the bushes . ''Lucky ? What are you doing here ? ''He said . Bella sneezed .'' Alpha told me to fetch some borage for the clan'' Bella said . She saw something in Lucky´s eyes , but she could not detect it .'' Want to come get the borage with me ? '' Lucky nodded and trotted behind her .

_Alright , Lucky . Now or never !_

While she was picking at a bush of borage , Bella saw Lucky sniff her rear and yelped , leaping back with a snarl . " Lucky ! What are you doing ! " She growled . Lucky grinned . " Bella , I love you " He said and pushed her on her back . " Lucky , Stop ! " Bella demanded . Lucky gave her the same look he had and Bella understood completely . Lucky's look in his eyes were lust . He wanted her lust and love . Bella gulped . Lucky moved towards her area and slowly licked it . Bella's golden eyes softened as she moaned and the words slipped by a complete mistake , " Oh , Lucky ! " The Golden Retriever smiled , " I knew you would say that , Bella " Lucky said and rapidly licked . " L-Lucky ! " Bella barked . Lucky thrust in and out of her with his tongue . Bella moaned his name over and over .

After , Bella panted and Lucky saw her ribs . " Now , do me a favor ! " He snarled . Bella's eyes glowed . " No ! I already did ! " She snarled . But when she opened her mouth , Lucky shoved himself in her mouth . Bella took it in and sucked it . Lucky had never experienced this pleasure and moaned loudly . _I'm sure Earth-Dog can hear me ! _Lucky thought . Bella moved to his furry balls . She grabbed the left ball and tossed it with her tongue . Lucky moaned . She grabbed his length and rubbed it with her paws . " Bella ! " The dog screamed . Bella stopped and got into hunter's crouch , revealing her area .

Lucky walked over to her . " Brace yourself " He said with a smile and mounted her . Bella gasped as she felt Lucky press his loins against her . The female Golden Retriever felt pain . But she wanted more of him . " Lucky , More ! " She said . Lucky grabbed her hips and humped her . Bella moaned . Lucky groaned , his drool falling on Bella's coat . Bella let her brother's length into her body and make puppies . Meanwhile , Lucky was rocking on her back , groaning . He remembered seeing Fiery mount Moon and Moon humping him hard . So , Lucky wanted to make his sister happy and forced himself into her . " Bella , I LOVE you ! " Lucky groaned , his length trapped in her walls . " I love you too , Lucky " . With a final hump , Lucky moved himself out of her and the two fell on the floor .

" T-That was great " Lucky panted , shaking his pelt . He plopped on the bed of moss and Bella curled up next to him . " We should do this more often " Bella said as she curled next to him and fell asleep .

" Yeah " Lucky whispered , looking as his angel slept . _She'll have puppies , soon _Lucky though as he fell asleep .

**This was a request from droth22 . Hope u enjoy . **


End file.
